The Project of the Wands
by Sam-D-Malfoy
Summary: The evil Bellatrix Lestrange is turning Hogwarts in the so-called Project of the Wands. Harry will get help from an unexpected corner. Who will pay the unpayable price?


Unnecessary yet very important: **DISCLAIMER: We do not own anything from Harry Potter.  
**This chapter is only an introduction to the story and a few characters, Chapter 2 will be exciting big time!

**CHAPTER 1 ****– IS THERE A FLIRTER IN THE HALL?**

"And so a new year at Hogwarts has begun," Harry Potter heard the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, say, while he was going through his traditionally speech during The Welcoming Feast. "I can honestly say it will be a rather extraordinary year, but I will tell you more about it tomorrow."

Harry looked through the Great Hall and saw his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, sitting next to him. They were kissing each other madly. Harry smiled. At the Ravenclaw table he spotted Cho Chang, a beautiful girl who Harry dated last year.

He was about to wave at her when something rather surprising grabbed his attention. It looked like someone was winking at him. Harry was flabbergasted and he observed the situation better, and yes, someone was indeed winking at him. 'Could it be? Was that person at the Slytherin table flirting with him?' Harry thought to himself. He blinked with his eyes to see if he was dreaming instead. But, Draco Malfoy was still checking Harry Potter out from head to toe.

Harry didn't know what to do. Was it a joke? They never were close friends, but hey, things can change, right? He decided to take some action and winked back. Draco clearly blushed and smiled at him with his white, perfect teeth. Harry never noticed how perfect they are.

From what seemed like an echo, Harry heard Dumbledore say that the meal had arrived, and all of his schoolmates started to chatter. Although he really enjoyed the meal, he couldn't get his mind of the thing that just happened.

* * *

"I'm telling you," Harry said while walking through the Gryffindor common room, "he was totally checking me out."

Ron looked away while Hermione shrugged her head. "Get a grip, Harry. Why would he do that? He is obviously making fun of you, like he always does."

Harry frowned at Hermione, but he thought she was probably right. And what if she was? Why was it so important for him to know? Was he really more interested in Draco then he thought?

Hermione watched Ron looking out of the window. "What do you think, Ron?"

Ron looked up like he just woke up from an odd dream. "I… I…," he stumbled, "I don't know. I think I'm going for a walk. See you around." And without giving out any more information he walked out of the common room, leaving Harry and Hermione behind with their eyebrows raised.

Harry cast a glance at the retreating figure of Ron. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know," Hermione replied, "he seems a little distracted since I picked him up this morning from The Burrow. Maybe you can talk to him, since he will not listen to his own girlfriend?" Hermione asked while making a disgusted face.

Harry nodded but wasn't listening to what Hermione was saying anymore. All he could think about was: what would take place at this very hour in the Slytherin common room behind a wall in the dungeons?

* * *

"No Goyle, it's nothing... yes, I promise you… What? If you want to talk to me, then come out of the toilet and don't screech through a wall this thick!" Vincent Crabbe was walking trough the Slytherin common room that was located in one of Hogwarts' cellars. He carried around a thick, heavy book.

"What's that?" Draco stood in the door opening whilst pointing at the book. "It's a book that my father gave me. It includes all the information needed to become an excellent Death Eater. Didn't Lucius give you a copy?"

"No, he did not," Draco answered while kicking off his shoes. He laid himself on the couch. "I think he is losing faith in me, or something."

"Losing faith in you? What's that supposed to mean? You still want to become a Death Eater, right?" For a second Goyle saw him hesitating.

"Of course!" Draco looked into the fireplace. "Being a Death Eater is my destiny, right? My father said from the moment I could walk that I would become one, no doubt about it. My first word was actually 'Crucio'," he joked.

Crabbe looked suspicious at the blonde boy but was pretty soon distracted by a groaning noise from behind. Gregory Goyle shuffled into the common room, but not alone. He was heavily kissing a girl, Pansy Parkinson, their classmate. "Yuck, were you doing her while you were talking to me?" Crabbe asked revolted.

"Dude, don't make a big deal out of it. She is hot, right? Goyle pointed at Pansy who, in her place, walked around the table and shuffled next to Draco on to the couch. "What are you doing, big guy? Thinking about your next big adventure?"

At that moment the door opened and Severus Snape, their head of Slytherin House and Potions Master, entered the common room. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Parkinson trying to break some other boy's heart again. Don't you have anything better to do?"

Pansy squinted her eyes as though she was looking at her biggest rival. She walked away and closed the door that leads to the ground floor with a slam. Snape watched her carefully walking out of the room and Draco could swear they made a little eye contact.

Then he continued, "Aah, Mister Crabbe, I see you received your book from your father. Study hard and you will become the best Death Eater, right?"

Crabbe smiled and watched his professor carefully. "Uh… professor, why is there lipstick on your robe?"

Snape curled up his lips. "Are we ordering a one-way-ticket to detention, Mister Crabbe? No? Then shut your tiny mouth, please. I'm here to inform you that Potions will start ten minutes later tomorrow, got that? Goodbye." Without looking back Snape left the common room immediately, and slammed it just as hard as Pansy did.

* * *

Ron was still walking through the school. He had been to the library, the greenhouses and was now waving at Cedric Diggory, who was wishing him a pleasant first night. While he accessed the school again, he walked past the Great Hall, where he, only two hours ago, had a lovely feast.

He walked onto the stairs, because what he didn't know was what was going on behind to closed doors of the Great Hall. Nobody knew. "I'm telling you, she will find out, they will all found out."

"But Professor Snape, I am in love with you." "Don't say it. Don't even think it. I can get fired, a student with a teacher. Once she finds out, I'm a dead man…"


End file.
